


Eternity

by Lune3



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lune3/pseuds/Lune3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even during a festival, Koujaku couldn't love Aoba any more than he did now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> For the love of KouAo and the two morons that are too cute for words. Self-beta'd, so apologies for mistakes, and as always, I couldn't be more thankful to everyone, I hope you like it.

Koujaku wanted nothing more than to be out there with Aoba right now. He watched from their window as a few fireworks painted the night sky, illuminating the island with shades of red, of blue; sparks of green flitting across the darkness and bursting into dim lights that became tranquil and fell.

Red lanterns were lit around the area, their warm glow a soft reminder of home and promises of guiding light and letting go. Midorijima itself was magical, alight with colours he could only describe as romantic and loving. Bringing memories of family and friends.

He tied his hair back, letting one side fall over his eye and readjusting his clothing to lean back on the window and breathe in the natural air. The clean sensation filled his lungs, fresh and sweet and nothing like the smoke he inhaled every now and then. It was pure and refreshing.

His lips parted silently in thought, and he waited patiently for his lover to undress and put on his festival clothes. It didn’t take anything longer than a while, considering Aoba always had trouble with traditional wear but was excited to hurry and go outside.

Koujaku was brought from his thoughts when he felt soft arms circle his waist and envelop him in a hug from behind him. Letting out a small laugh, he turned to see Aoba, breath stolen from his body as he did so.

He’d asked to let Aoba’s hair grow for a while for festivals like these. Aoba looked stunning and beautiful and everything else in between. His hair was swept into a ponytail (that Koujaku had to sort out now because he’d managed to tie it into a mess again), and Koujaku’s eyes met the skin of his neck, pale and delicate.

Aoba looked up at him, cheeks giving away his slight embarrassment and shyness of wearing clothes Koujaku had chosen. They were perfect. A fragile yukata – well, the material itself wasn’t, but the way it fell around Aoba’s curves was sweet and soft and cute. The colour contrasted with the lightened tips of his hair just as he expected.

“Idiot. You’re wearing it wrong.”

“This is how you wear it!”

He smiled gently and let his fingers grace through Aoba’s hair, before working them through it and untying the knot he’d caused carefully. After letting the hairband loose, he slipped his hands around Aoba’s long layers and swept them up securing them calmly.

Aoba fell into Koujaku’s touch, but stubbornly grumbled about idiots and obsessions with his hair.

Koujaku let his hands fall from Aoba’s hair and his thumb run down his neck, revealed and inviting, warm. He tugged the shoulders of Aoba’s yukata and tightened it around his neck, fixing the folds.

“Better.”

“Hmph.” Aoba looked away, but he was still blushing and it made Koujaku’s heart swoon, smitten. He bent down the slightest bit and let his lips find Aoba’s. It was soft and everything he needed in a kiss. Moving against Aoba in such an intimate way – it was like a dream and he never, ever wanted to wake up. “Come on, pervert. We have to go.”

He followed behind his beloved, finding it endearing how he acted like it was only Koujaku who couldn’t keep his hands off him. He should’ve seen himself in the morning.

It was hard to imagine that little child with the cutest baby face would grow up to be so strong and independent. Walking behind Aoba now, who was weaker than him, more delicate but the one who always protected him, always made him feel like he belonged, was proof enough that he loved Aoba more than anything in the world.

“Hurry.”

“Haha, I’m coming, Aoba.”

Midorijima seemed truly alive. Aoba’s eyes were alit with awe as they headed out to get the best view of the lights in the sky. Koujaku found himself watching them too. As they headed away from home, more people came into view, children running along with their sandals.

Aoba was the centre of his focus, his vision coming back to him walking along in wonder. He was truly fascinated, and Koujaku couldn’t help but stare. He was the most beautiful thing at that moment.

Somehow, he wasn’t used to walking in a yukata, he’d needed loads of help getting it on and he’d still managed to tie the obi in the way a girl would, high above his midsection, but Koujaku supposed that’s what suited him best.

They came to a stop at their destination. There was a variety of food prepared, each coming with its own sentiment. There were games for children and adults alike, and Koujaku couldn’t say no to Aoba when he wanted something. (In the end, they even caught some fish and Koujaku knew that he was going to be the one to look after them when they got home).

They collected their bits and bobs, and then Koujaku took Aoba’s hand and told him he was taking him somewhere he needed to, away from the crowds of people smiling happily. Aoba quietly let himself be pulled along by the warmth of Koujaku’s fingers wrapped around his own, his pinky caught between them in a silent embrace.

The sight Aoba was met with made all words seem meaningless at that moment. Stars, thousands of them, were scattered in the night sky. But only in one area, where the sky was clear as day.

“Koujaku…how…?” Aoba found himself speaking before he’d even consciously thought.

“I found this place. I don’t know how, but there _are_ stars in Midorijima. You just have to find them. You’ll be the first person to see them, you know. Ah, apart from me-”

Aoba shut Koujaku up with a sudden kiss, grabbing his head and stealing his lips. “Just be quiet…you…mor…on…”

Koujaku furrowed his brows at the action, lost in concentration, watching Aoba’s face with passion. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, snaking his arms around the back of Aoba’s neck and waist as Aoba’s soft hands held his face in place so he could kiss him how he wanted to.

He laughed breathlessly.

“What’s so funny?”

“I don’t know. It’s just…this feels amazing…like I’m dreaming. Whenever I’m with you, I feel like I’m going to float away.”

“You’re too heavy to float away.”

“Hey!” Koujaku thought the best payback for Aoba’s comment was tickling him. It was Aoba’s fault he was like this anyway. Aoba was laughing until his face was red and he was smacking Koujaku to get off him so he could breathe.

Koujaku caught his eyes once more, and no words were needed to be said at that moment in time. They’d been out for less than a few hours, but it felt like seconds that were being caught in their hands, passing too quickly. He needed Aoba more than the air they breathed.

Koujaku felt Aoba bury his head in his neck, and his face became warm when he heard Aoba murmur. “Take me home, Koujaku…”

His cheeks became red. Aoba was too good at seducing him and he didn’t even know it half the time. “But _Aoooba_ , don’t you want to look at the stars some more?” He teased.

“Do you want to be sleeping on the couch tonight?”

Koujaku paled a little bit. Aoba nestled himself in deeper, wrapping himself in Koujaku’s arms demandingly.

“Then take me home, Koujaku, _now…_ ”

“…O-okay.”

After some teasing about Koujaku carrying his princess home, being smacked across the head and the both of them laughing breathlessly, kissing and playing, they made it home. Koujaku fumbled to unlock the door while Aoba was doing _wonderful, wonderful_ things to him with his mouth.

Koujaku chased Aoba upstairs, the latter tripping and planting his face into the (luckily) soft carpet and Koujaku finding it hysterically funny. He wasn’t laughing for long though, because Aoba was showing him just how much he loved him in loadsof _different_ places.

Koujaku lit a candle to brighten the room just that extra bit and Aoba waited for him. Before he even got to the bed, he was attacked by both shy and stubborn kisses that had him gasping for breath against Aoba’s sinfully angelic lips.

“ _Hurry_.”

He fell forward with Aoba, kissing down his neck, sucking hard as he unravelled Aoba’s clothing and laid Aoba out with his coloured yukata underneath him. Koujaku slid his own clothes back but forgot what he was doing in favour of slipping between Aoba’s legs and having to stabilise himself on shaky arms to kiss Aoba over and over.

He felt warmth on his crotch.

“A-Aoba, you don’t have t-nn…”

“Shh.” Aoba whispered and slipped Koujaku’s cock out of its confines, palming it on the underside and starting to pull it back and forth.

“Ah-Aoba, _shit…_ ”

Aoba found himself half grinning seductively and letting Koujaku suck on his lower lip while he pleasured him.

“Let me suck your cock, Koujaku…”

Sometimes Aoba really was wild in the bedroom, and that loss of control turned Koujaku on _so much_ it was hard for him to hold it in already. He let Aoba do it, just this once he told himself he’d give it to Aoba just how he wanted it after this. Aoba told him to be selfish.

But watching his shaft disappear into Aoba’s mouth was too much to handle. His head fell back and breaths left him, heating up everywhere. Aoba was so focused on looking at his dick that Koujaku wanted more attention and tugged at his head.

Aoba glanced up and let out a small moan, before applying pressure and wrapping his lips around the tip to just wet it teasingly. Pre-cum lathered around Koujaku’s length and connected his lips to it. While Aoba was busy, Koujaku laced his hands in his hair and slipped the band out, letting it cascade around his shoulders so Koujaku could twist it around his fingers.

It was a blessing knowing this was his. Every part of Aoba he’d given to him. He’d work hard to repay Aoba by being the man he wanted in every way.

Aoba pulled away from his erection with a deep breath and Koujaku wiped his lips with his thumb. He found himself laughing when Aoba impatiently nipped at it with his teeth and then bit his lip when Aoba made his fingers wet.

“W-wait, Aoba…getting lube…”

While Koujaku reached for their nightstand, Aoba sucked marks on his shoulder and undressed him all the way. Then those fingers brushed away his hair, stroked places he’d never want anyone to touch but Aoba. A shaky breath left him as he sunk back down and Aoba opened his legs welcomingly.

“Come on, Koujaku…”

He breathed through his nose and brought his hand to Aoba’s length, beginning to rub it. Aoba moaned and writhed with his touch alone, crying out when Koujaku pulled at his skin. He was encouraged to go further below and nudged Aoba with his finger.

They both breathed out when Koujaku began to finger Aoba, Aoba watching Koujaku’s lower half in anticipation without even realising it and making Koujaku more aroused by the second. It never took long for Koujaku to carefully prepare Aoba, and then position himself outside.

He let Aoba guide him in, his lover wrapping his hand around his cock and slipping him right into his entrance. He breathed a groan of Aoba’s name low in his throat as the tightness invited and tugged him in. Aoba rubbed his thighs on his sides while he got ready.

“ _Move,_ Koujaku…”

That was all he needed to begin to move his hips. He gripped the sheets beside Aoba’s head tightly to balance himself and Aoba stroked his arms encouragingly. All he could think about was _Aoba, Aoba, Aoba._ His name was like a prayer, sacred. Aoba’s voice calling to him beneath him drove him wild.

He thrust into Aoba, sweat beading at his head as Aoba began kissing his neck, and he wanted to give Aoba more pleasure, _more._ It was never enough until he satisfied Aoba. That was his purpose in bed, to give Aoba everything he needed.

Maybe he still wasn’t selfish enough, but Aoba’s love was all he needed.

“ _Ah, ahh,_ Koujaku…! Harder!”

“Nnngh…there?”

“Yes! Koujaku… _ahh…_ ”

He found himself getting bigger as Aoba tightened around him, the both of them hard and needful, rubbing together for release. Koujaku desperately searched until Aoba realised what he wanted and he found himself embarrassed but so _in love_ as he clenched Aoba’s hand and came.

He jerked Aoba in time to his own climax, listening to his soft cries as his vision blurred and he felt himself spasm as he came, wetting Aoba’s yukata and Aoba releasing on his skin.

Both breathing heavily, hands still interlaced and wordless _‘I love you’s_ between them, they untangled their limbs and Koujaku buried himself against Aoba, hearing his quiet mumble when the wetness got sticky and finding himself mesmerised.

Aoba pulled Koujaku into him, giving him soft kisses and words of praise.

Koujaku silently fell into Aoba, holding him close.

‘ _Ah…this is what I need…’_

“Thank you, Koujaku. For taking me out today.”

He could only close his eyes, and pray with a smile gracing his features, that this happiness would be theirs forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving any feedback and all those little things that make my day just that bit better, and hopefully, this made your (night) B]]]]


End file.
